


A Babysitter's Duty

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Megatron is away, it's Lugnut's job to watch over Eclipse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Babysitter's Duty

Primus, he had never babysat as a teenager, but he was pretty certain this wasn't something a 'normal' babysitter did.  
  
"Lugnut?"  
  
"Y-Yes, Miss Eclipse?"  
  
"Could you get me another glass of juice please?"  
  
"O-Of course!" Despite knowing she was in there and that she knew he would come to her, Lugnut still knocked on the bathroom door before entering.  
  
Eclipse, his boss's fianceé, was in the giant bathtub that was covered in suds. Despite it looking like a normal bubble bath, it was actually herbal bath meant to help detox and relax the body. It just so happened to come with bubbles too.  
  
"Would you like more cranberry juice?"  
  
"Actually, could you get me some apple juice? I want something a little sweeter," Eclipse said as she sat in the bath reading a book.  
  
"Of course, Miss Eclipse." Taking the empty glass, he bowed his head before leaving to head to the kitchen to get her drink.  
  
One would think a bodyguard wouldn't have to do such menial tasks such as catering to his boss's lover while the boss was at a conference in the next state over. But it was his duty to protect the boss and his woman and when it came to protecting the woman, that also meant making sure she was safe and happy.  
  
But unlike other bodyguards, Lugnut was also required to tend to Eclipse's requests. It was nothing too serious, mostly helping her while  she was in the bath or giving her a massage if she asked for one... and then there were the other 'requests'.  
  
Primus, he would have never thought that being a bodyguard to Megatron's fianceé would also mean having sex with her... and with the approval of the boss himself!  
  
But, currently, he did not have to serve her in that way. She had wanted to take a bath, so, wanting to respect her privacy, he waited outside the door and listened for when she called. It was actually rare for her to ask him to do things, so he had no problem getting her another drink.  
  
She had once told him that, although Megatron had told her she didn't need to worry about it, she didn't really like ordering Lugnut or anyone else around to do anything for her. She didn't want to treat anyone like a servant and she was a capable adult who could do things herself. Lugnut tried to reassure her that it was his duty and that he was honored to assist her in anyway he can.   
  
Even if it was something as simple as getting her some apple juice.  
  
After quickly getting her a new glass, he walked back over to the bathroom, knocking on the door before entering. Eclipse had put down her book and was now simply leaning up against the tub, eyes closed as she seemed to be in a relaxed state.  
  
"Miss Eclipse?"  
  
She opened her eyes to see Lugnut standing there with her glass in hand. She smiled as he moved over to her and handed it to her, bringing it to her lips to take a sip. "Thank you, Lugnut," she said, sitting up a bit.  
  
He nodded, biting the inside of his bottom lip as he watched her. It was completely disrespectful and inappropriate of him, but he couldn't help but to stare. While she was hidden by the suds, he knew that there was nothing else covering her. And her breasts were very apparent and he felt embarrassed and was furious with himself for looking there to begin with. She was trying to take a bath and relax! And yet, here he was, watching her like some sort of pervert...  
  
He was a disgrace of a bodyguard if he couldn't keep himself from thinking such things about his Lord's fianceé even if he was allowed to have sex with her!  
  
He simply couldn't help it though. Eclipse... was beautiful. Everything about her was just gorgeous. Her thin frame, her ample breasts, her smooth skin, her soft hair, her beautiful face, her mesmerizing purple eyes... The fact that someone as unattractive as him could embrace someone like her seemed impossible.  
  
But it had happened. Multiple times already.   
  
"Lugnut? Are you alright?"  
  
He blinked before realizing he was still staring at her.  
  
"A-Ah, y-yes. I'm fine. It's just a little humid in here."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."  
  
"Ah-M-My apologies, I wasn't sure if you wanted anything else."  
  
"O-Oh... no, I'm fine for now. You can go watch TV in the bedroom if you want to."  
  
"Ah, thank you, but I should probably wait in case you-"  
  
"Lugnut, I'll be fine. Just go relax. I doubt I'll need anything until I'm done with my bath."  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"Go on. Go relax. And don't worry, if I need you, I'll shout."  
  
"...Very well." With a nod, Lugnut left the bathroom with only a single glance back. Eclipse waved him off, causing him to close the door as he headed to sit on the bed.  
  
Primus, he thought as he fixed his shirt sleeves that had been rolled up before, relaxing while in the middle of a 'job' was hard to do. He had to be careful, making sure no one was trying to hurt or kill his charge while he was there.  
  
But this... Miss Eclipse wasn't being serious or concerned. No one (that they knew of) was after her life and this was just a simple job assigned to him by his Lord. Just babysit her while he was gone and keep her happy.  
  
And maybe throw her over the side of the bathroom counter to eat her our later... If only to make sure that she was a hundred percent cleaned up. After all, he had to take care of his boss's lover, so it was only natural that he make sure that she had bathed thoroughly.  
  
... He just hoped he could force himself to wait until she actually finished her bath.


End file.
